


Perfume

by pukingmama



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: Fanart silliness.





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I await the Gotham finale, I'm thinking 'if it all goes horribly wrong for my boys, I can still cling to the idea that in Season 4 Ivy might be put to good use and use her perfume on Ed, so he can deals with his feels'. This pairing is killing me. *cries*. Ed needs to take Oswald to bed, 'nuff said.  
> As usual, this is cheap nonsense. I haven't drawn in forever, but why not, eh?


End file.
